


Pas de Deux - Encore

by Lourdes23



Series: Danse d'amour [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Edging, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, I'm Such Trash for This OTP, M/M, Not Beta Read, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, We Die Like Men, What even are summaries?, all the sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:47:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24208450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lourdes23/pseuds/Lourdes23
Summary: Prompto has a confession.Ignis has a weakness.Together they have a night they won't soon forget.Unfortunately, neither will Gladio...
Relationships: Prompto Argentum/Ignis Scientia
Series: Danse d'amour [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1747291
Comments: 4
Kudos: 56





	Pas de Deux - Encore

## Ignis - Encore

The fingers within his grasp clutched painfully at his own, but Ignis made no move to dislodge them; instead he increased his own discomfort by giving them a soft squeeze of reassurance. At his side Prompto’s gaze alternated between the floor at their feet and the shoes of the man before them, clearly reluctant to make eye contact for any length. A look of consternation was briefly evident in the pale blue eyes fixed on Ignis and his beloved before the emotion was blinked away with obvious effort.

Ignis carefully withheld all signs of his relief. Gladio had admitted to speaking with Noct some weeks ago, after Ignis had revealed his sexuality to the group. While Ignis had not been present for that conversation, nor had condoned it upon learning it had occurred, the aftermath of it had been Noctis approaching Ignis to awkwardly apologize for making what had been a difficult confession even more so with his poor reaction - and all without speaking a single word of actual apology. Still, the message had been clear enough for Ignis’s ear, well trained as he was in the stilted communication style of their Prince, and Ignis had taken hope from that encounter that Prompto’s admittance would be received better.

Now at last the time had come. Prompto had informed Ignis quietly, after the group had checked into their hotel room in Taelpar one early evening, that he was ready. Further explanation had not been necessary; the apprehension in the younger man’s eyes told the Tactician all he needed to know. Without a word Ignis had dutifully stood from his chair and intertwined his fingers with Prompto’s - just as he had vowed weeks ago he would.

Prompto’s admittance had not flowed easily into a current topic of conversation as Ignis’s had. Instead it had been reflective of the man who gave it - impulsive, awkward in its delivery, and charged with each emotion that presently roiled within the beautiful blonde’s heart. Thankfully Noctis seemed to recall Gladio’s words from before, for their friend kept his countenance remarkably well, even during the heavy silence which fell over the room immediately after Prompto had ceased speaking. For his part Ignis dared not glance at Gladio for support on behalf of Prompto, lest the Shield’s prior knowledge be given away.

“Look,” Noct sighed at last, his own gaze falling away for a moment, “you gotta know by now that it doesn’t matter to me. I just wish you had told me sooner.” The anger returned to pale features, but with a menacing glare that told Ignis it was not meant for his friend. “Was it that Atrianne kid from school that kept you from saying anything? Because I would have kicked his ass if he had ever opened his mouth about you.”

Ignis well recalled that name being associated with a student who had borne a reputation for bullying without consequence, thanks in no small part to his family’s wealth and status. Fortunately the young ruffian had recognized Noctis to be beyond even his entitled reach; and apparently, by extension, Prompto. Yet others, Ignis recalled with regret, had not been so fortunate. Slurs surrounding the homosexuality of one student during Noctis and Prompto’s second-to-last year had caused Ignis’s skin to crawl in response, as had course names for the child of a refugee couple from Nifleim. Were he not in direct service to the crown Ignis might have taken action beyond a report to the headmaster of what was transpiring.

“No-” Prompto stuttered in response to his friend’s open hostility, “Umm - maybe? No, it was more than him. I just... I’ve always been different, you know? Everything about me. And I didn’t want to give you guys another reason-”

“Iggy’s gay, kid,” Gladio said in a low voice from where he presently leaned against the doorframe leading into the adjoining bathroom. “and you don’t see us turning him out on his ear.” 

“He’s also over the top about his looks.” Noctis added, his brow arched teasingly though the play did not reach his lips.

“I suppose next you’ll turn to my manners, or my taste in music,” Ignis replied drolly, hoping to encourage them further into a bit of banter. Gladio, blessedly, took the hint.

“We were getting to that,” the Shield admitted through a smirk.

“See? No big.” Prompto seemed to physically relax at his friends' words, until Noctis went on.

“So you told Ignis first, huh?” Noct said, crossing his arms over his chest and waving a pale hand towards their clasped fingers. “That’s cool. I get it, him being gay and all. But you can tell me anything without needing backup, you know.”

The gold-tufted head beside him turned; lovely irises tinted periwinkle in the drab hotel lights, wide and nervous in his peripheral vision. Ignis shifted his stance slightly, drawing their Prince’s attention to himself.

“I told you before of the first person I ever told of my sexuality,” Ignis admitted, deciding to relieve Pompto of all of the eventful news of the day. In case his words had not been sufficient, Ignis extracted his fingers from Prompto’s and twined his arm around the trim waist beside him. A thin arm found its way along his own back and flank; fingers twisting into his shirt and rumpling the fabric.

 _"Prompto?"_ At last Noctis’s eyes widened in surprise, clearly picking up on the insinuation. “Since when?”

“Since the morning after our attempt on Costlemark.” To Ignis’s relief a snort of clear amusement erupted from the direction of the bathroom door. 

“Bit of a late bloomer, aren’t you Iggy?”

“We can’t all claim your prowess, Gladio,” Ignis countered, earning a gleaming grin from the barrel-chested man.

“Don’t be mad, Noct. Please?” The tone of Prompto’s voice rose in a desperate plea, if spoken softly, and the dark set of brows before them knit in confusion.

“Mad? Why would I be mad?”

“Because, you know. We didn’t tell you. And you’re, like, my best friend. Ever.” The raven-crowned head bobbed slowly before them.

“Okay, yeah. It sucks a little that you guys kept secrets from me,” Noct admitted, pausing for a moment before the scowl eventually slipped from his features. “But I get it. When it comes to your love lives I’ve got no room to talk. Mine’s my business, so I can’t really go demanding to know about yours.” Noctis cocked his head from them slightly, a small scowl crossing his face. “Just don’t… go and mess things up.” A shadow crossed Noct’s eyes - briefly, but Ignis caught it and instantly understood.

They were all he had left. The last of his family, if not by blood then by choice.

“Regardless of what the future holds, Noct,” Ignis said, “we’ll always be here for one another.”

“Promise!” Prompto added quickly, dragging a finger over his chest in the pattern of an X.

“Unless these two start getting gross,” Gladio’s voice bore the clear tone of playful disgust, “then I’m out.”

“Ugh.” Noctis grimaced. “Same.”

“Hey!” The indignant squeal from his lover told Ignis the worst had blessedly passed, “Ignis is _never_ gross!” Unthinking, a soft smile touched his lips at the state of comfort to which Prompto had been restored to, and he tipped his face down to the beautiful man beside him.

“My thanks, love.”

Before them Noct shook his head. “Ew. See, _that’s_ gross.” Thankfully the petulance in their Prince’s features more closely resembled a child watching his parents doting on one another than honest repugnance. So Ignis felt no qualms of pressing the taunt.

“You’re bound to encounter us sharing a moment eventually, Noct,” Ignis chided playfully, turning to take his lover into his arms completely, “best you accustom yourself to it sooner rather than later.”

The gaze above freckled cheeks widened when his beloved realized that Ignis intended to kiss him here, in front of their friends. Color bloomed bewitchingly across Prompto’s features but he didn’t shy away.

Tipping his head slightly, Ignis waited for permission to continue, which was granted silently when Prompt tilted his own chin up to meet Ignis’s lips; the touch chaste and brief, but tender.

“Okay,” Noct announced loudly, “I’m all for you guys being happy, but I draw the line at having to watch anyone make out. Even you two.”

A victorious smirk managed to just barely tip the corners of Ignis’s mouth, one Prompto noticed when they separated, for his own smile echoed back; relief evident in his expression.

“Shall we go to dinner then?” Ignis allowed his grip on Prompto to fall away, eager to show their friends that nothing need significantly change between the four of them now. “I believe you two had intentions towards the Justice Monsters Five machine after.”

“You bet,” Noctis’s eyes narrowed deviously on the blonde at Ignis’s side. “Unless Prompto would rather hang with you, Specs.”

“Think he’s after your high score from a few weeks ago, blondie,” Gladio chuckled, and to Ignis’s relief the man at his side broke off towards the door.

“In your dreams, dude,” Prompto announced, the bounce returning to his step as he wheeled to stare Noct down as he departed, “I got that spot fair and square!”

The smile that responded was one of friendly challenge. “Yeah, but _you’re_ dreaming if you think you’re keeping it.”

The ruckus carried out into the courtyard with familiar ease; Ignis and Gladio following the sound closely. And as they made for the diner the Shield dropped a heavy hand to Ignis’s shoulder, his voice lifted just enough to not go unnoticed by their group. “So, think we can agree that it all _came out_ right in the end, huh Iggy?”

A light chuckle at last bubbled free of the typically reserved man. “Though Prompto’s opinion of it might be a bit _bi_ ased.”

The conversation ahead of them ended abruptly in a snort-laugh from the blonde and a poor attempt at a disappointed glare from the ebon-haired man. “Seriously Prompto? Come on guys, you can do better than that.”

“Sorry Noct,” Prompto attempted through a series of chortles, “you should really _set us straight_.” The final three words were nearly choked off by guffaws which the others joined in on quickly. Black locks swayed as Noctis shook his head; a smirk turning his features with resigned good humor and, even more surprisingly, the barest hint of affection.

“Not a chance.”

XXXX

## Prompto - Encore

Dinner had been great - the best ever Prompt thought. Not because it was anything special. It was exactly like every other dinner they’d had together. Noct scraped his veggies off onto Prompto’s plate. Ignis scolded Noct and told Prompto not to eat them - like he thought he could somehow manage to get Noct to cave in. And Gladio ignored the whole thing, clearing his plate like it was the first thing he’d eaten all day and then teasing the others for taking so long to finish.

Nope. It was totally normal and boring. Except that now _everyone_ knew. Everyone who mattered. But nothing had changed.

At the arcade machine Noct and Prompto took turns battling it out for the top score spot, currently sporting Prompto’s ‘PA’ and an asterisk for the third character - a bullet hole for the marksman.

After only a few tries at the machine Prompto managed to actually beat his own score from before and set the bar even higher. It had totally been a lucky shot, but he wasn’t about to admit that to Noct. Now there were two entries of ‘PA*’ at the top of the high score list. The frown that covered his best friend’s face was priceless when the Prince shouldered Prompto out of the way.

“That’s it,” the dark man growled, fishing the Gil out of his pocket, “you’re goin’ down.” 

Behind Noct their tattooed friend shook his head. “Why don’t you guys head out,” Gladio suggested, more to Ignis than Prompto, “I have a feeling Prince Charmless is going to be here a while. He’s been off his game all night.”

“I’m right here you know,” Noct grumbled, his eyes focused intently on the game before him.

“Yeah, and so are all three monsters.”

Prompto had the perfect comeback add-on for that, but lost it when Ignis’s fingers linked with his own. “Don’t let him stay out all night, Gladio,” Ignis said, totally casual, while his thumb drew circles on the back of Prompto’s hand, “we have an early morning ahead of us.”

“Then I suggest you two get going.”

Prompto’s face lit on literal fire. Gladio’s side eye glance and barely there smirk told him exactly what was going on. If Noct noticed any of it he was too into the game to care.

This was a set-up. For Prompto and Ignis.

_Ohhhh man..._

It took only the teeniest of tugs from Ignis for Prompto to follow the man out of the diner and into the parking lot; now lit only by the glaring streetlights above. The night air felt nice and cool on his blazing hot cheeks, and Prompto sucked down a lungful, waiting for the door to close so they wouldn’t be overheard as they walked.

“Dude,” he muttered when the music inside dropped to a muffled beat, “did you two plan this? Without telling me?”

“Certainly not,” Ignis answered, “but that doesn’t mean one should not seize an opportunity when it is presented.” The smile aimed at him was totally flirting, and Prompto grinned right back.

“Does Gladio know that we, ahhh…?” It was totally lame that he couldn’t say the words, but this was still Ignis after all. For Ignis having conversations with nobility was an everyday thing. How was Prompto supposed to talk about banging to someone _that_ together? After all, it had only been that one time at the coast. It wasn’t like they were dipping out for quickies in gas station bathrooms or anything. This was all still _really_ new to Prompto.

“Gladio _knows_ only that we might appreciate some time together.” The taller man answered, his free hand pushing open the door into their hotel room and flipping the tag on the handle to ‘Do Not Disturb’ as it swung shut behind them. “Beyond that, anything he comes up with is purely speculation.”

Prompto sighed. “He’s totally going to let us have it after tonight, huh?”

“Undoubtedly.” Ignis agreed before leaning down so his fantastic lips tickled Prompto’s cheek; his voice low. “So we might as well live up to his expectations, hmm?” A tongue flicked out, drawing a line along the outer shell of Prompto’s ear and making him shiver all over.

“Might I ask for my souvenir, Prompto darling?”

“Oooohhhh… shit, Iggy,” Whatever blood had filled his cheeks immediately abandoned ship in order to start fueling other parts of his body. “You know you don’t gotta ask for that.”

“Oh indeed I do,” long, hard arms caught Prompto and pulled him against the black button down shirt Ignis had put on that morning. “How else am I to get such a delightful reaction from you?”

“Um. By doing pretty much anything. You seriously have no idea how bad I got it for you, do you babe?”

As if the barely-there moan Ignis let out wasn’t hot enough, Prompto almost lost it when that mouth pressed to his throat, all hard and wet with just the perfect number of teeth. “Do you have another?”

Right. The pet names. Man, Iggy really did have a kink, didn’t he?

“Sure thing, doll.” The kissing under his jaw came with a soft groan and started to move down while long fingers pulled at the collar of his shirt. Prompto eyed the door real quick to make sure the bolt lock was set so the guys couldn’t barge in even with the key. But Iggy was, as always, super careful and had already flipped it. With the all clear in mind, Prompto retreated from the toned body in front of him just long enough to shuck his shirt. “There we go. Come on, Igster. Your turn.”

It was surreal when Ignis pulled back to start working on his own buttons and Prompto caught sight of how totally turned on he looked. Here Prompto was thinking that nobody could be hotter for someone than he was for Ignis, but they weren’t even out of their pants yet and Iggy looked like they had already been into the heavy petting part for hours.

“Man, you really got it bad for the names.”

Black silk was tossed carefully over the back of the nearby chair and Ignis was wrapped around him again like a Midgarsormr. “Ridiculous, I know,” his lover murmured into his mouth, “yet I can’t help adoring the way they sound when they tumble from your lips. It’s like being claimed.”

“Kinky,” Prompto grinned. “So, uhh, which bed is ours?”

Ignis pulled him to the bed by the windows, lowering himself to sit on the mattress before trying to pull Prompto down with him. But Prompto wasn’t about to go along with that plan. Not tonight. Tonight Prompto was delivering the goods.

“Nu-uh. On your back, stud.” He couldn’t help the wicked little grin that split his face when Ignis’s mouth opened into a teeny, silent gasp at that one. Like a shot that still managed to look totally controlled, Ignis was pushing himself further onto the mattress so he could sprawl over it, giving Prompto the opportunity to grab onto his belt and start the process of de-pantsing the gorgeous man under him. 

“S’pose I’m the stud this time though, huh?” Prompto started going over terms in his head as he pulled Ignis’s pants free from his killer long legs. Next came the shoes and socks before finally the boxer briefs, and Prompto took a second to appreciate the view in front of him; that gorgeous dick already bouncing up to press against Ignis’s flat stomach, dotted with just a few small freckles here and there. Just like his pretty face. The glasses and necklace Prompto left on. Ignis liked things to be crystal clear, after all, and the necklace wasn’t even a problem. “So what do you think about being my sugar?”

Ignis’s throat jumped. “Is that an insinuation for what you intend to do with me?”

Prompto felt himself blush as he scooted to his knees between Ignis’s legs. “Why? Too cheesy?”

The moan that poured out of Ignis’s throat was filthy, and Prompto’s pants got five sizes too small before it stopped. “Please, _more_.”

Holy shit! How was this reality?

“How sweet is my sugar, I wonder?” He pretended to give the question some serious thought before lifting Ignis’s knees high and spreading his thighs apart. “Maybe I should find out?”

“Prompto-” But the blonde didn’t leave any room to second guess himself. He just dove in, mouthing over Ignis’s sac before lowering his lips down the seam at his chin and completely ignoring the bobbing cock above it all, even though his mouth watered for it. Ignis was just as perfectly manicured as last time, only now Prompto was close enough to catch the musky scent of Ignis’s skin; more peppery without Iggy’s typical cologne to taint it. Eager for a taste Prompto carefully pressed his nose into the divide and gave it a long, slow lick.

“What- _oh_ ,” the hips above his shoulders jerked as fingers slid into his hair, and Prompto shifted his grip to latch onto those rebel thighs. With his grip on Ignis’s sinful legs secure Prompto buried his face between the two tight globes of Ignis’s ass and went to town; tongue flicking against the tight ring of muscles, then switching it up to lap at the opening flatly before twisting his tongue at the entrance. It was amazing. Ignis was salty and tangy, and Prompto curled his tongue upward on one particular pull, trying to get every speck of his lover’s flavor he could.

Screw curry. He could eat Ignis for days!

Ignis twitched against his mouth almost constantly, and Prompto drew wet trails over and around the little hole; tracing all of those delicious bumps and ridges. They teased him, giving way just a teeny bit when he pressed at their barrier, and finally Prompto couldn’t help himself anymore. Spearing his way inside the tight opening as far as his tongue could reach, he started curling it as much as he could so the tip of his tongue could trace those inner walls. 

Above his head Ignis gasped, the hands in his hair fisting tightly - _painfully_ \- as the blonde fucked him with his tongue, and too late Prompto’s brain turned up with the thought that maybe he’d gone too far with straight up eating Ignis out. It wasn’t like a finger or his cock - this was Prompto’s _tongue_ in Iggy’s _ass_. And nobody was as crazy about cleanliness as Iggy. Quick as he could the younger man pulled his face back without ripping out chunks of his own hair in Iggy’s grip so he could lift his gaze to his lover’s.

“Sorry. Was that... not good?”

The fingers in his hair slid along his scalp, giving Prompto goosebumps up and down his body. “Astrals above...” Ignis breathed. “You couldn’t have possibly performed this on yourself. However did you manage that?”

Prompto frowned. “Um, what did I do?”

“I nearly peaked, darling,” Ignis shuddered.

Wait. What? But Prompto’s hands had been on Iggy’s legs and Iggy’s hands were still where they- 

“Woah,” Prompto whispered, a little awestruck. “Seriously? And here I thought I had grossed you out.”

One of those hands left his hair to trail long, nimble fingers down Prompto’s cheek. “It would seem you are also underestimating how badly I want _you_ , love. I can assure you, there is nothing about you that repulses me; including what you do to give me pleasure.”

A little smile of relief tipped Prompto’s lips again. “Okay cool. But I can totally brush my teeth, if you want, before I come back up there-”

With a surge of strength he must have been holding back up until now, Ignis hooked a hand under each of Prompto’s armpits and hauled the gunner up on top of his naked - _flawless_ \- body, laying his mouth to Prompto’s. When his silky tongue slid along the seam of Prompto’s lips the blonde eagerly let him in, and was rewarded with one of those deep kisses like what he’d gotten before; the kind that told him Ignis was all but ready to eat him.

After minutes - days - _whatever_ \- of dueling tongues and breathless panting into each other’s mouths, the kiss finally broke and Prompto’s eyes opened to barely-there green irises and red, glossy lips. “I can see you have your answer,” Ignis said with a near growl, and damned if that sound didn’t go straight to Prompto’s prick.

“Whuh?” His brain was having trouble catching up after _that_ make-out session, but he managed to register the words at least. Putting two and two together was harder.

“I am not sweet.” Ignis’s tongue then swept out over his own lower lip and Prompto’s brain finally kicked into gear again. _Ignis was tasting himself in Prompto’s mouth._

Fuck! How hot was _that_?

“Nah, dude,” Prompto croaked, “you’re not sweet. You’re spicey.” His tongue lapped at Ignis’s mouth one more time before he started down his lover’s square jawline towards his beautiful neck, all the way down to the hollow point at the base of his throat where that little silver skull was laying. With the flat of his tongue Prompto pushed the charm out of the way, loving the salty flavor of Ignis’s skin there. Further south his hands were already on Ignis’s hips again, sliding under them to grip a tight asscheek in each palm. “So, hot stuff, where’s that oil of yours?”

Ignis straight up _groaned_ , arching his neck into Prompto’s mouth as he writhed under the blonde, trailing his hands down Prompto’s back, then up over Prompto’s sides and chest before pulling at the back of his head with those super sexy fingers. Prompto was only too happy to give him what he wanted, his mouth sliding over to the junction of Ignis’s throat and shoulder where he clamped down with lips and teeth, swirling his tongue over the pinched skin. The man under him gave a small murmur of pleasure and rutted up into Prompto’s clothed crotch.

Oh yeah. Pants. Those had to go. Like, _yesterday_.

Fingers fumbled between their bodies while Prompto hunted for his belt buckle, until Ignis helped him to lift his hips just enough to get the annoying fasteners undone. It wasn’t anything like last time, when they had taken their time with each other and been so careful. Now there was sloppy kissing and bumping teeth and two sets of hands getting in each other’s way while they both tried like hell to get Prompto naked as quickly as possible.

So yeah, this was _way_ better! 

“Babe,” Prompto rasped as he mouthed over Ignis’s jaw once his underwear hit the floor and he was as naked as the man under him, “that oil?” It wasn’t like Prompto knew where Ignis had stashed it in the armiger, and he was too distracted to try to work out his lover’s organization style.

“ _More, dearest,_ ” Ignis begged as he latched onto Prompto’s ass with kneading fingers. Prompto could barely believe what he was hearing. Ignis was _gone_!

“Yeah but we need that lube, Iggy,” the blonde practically whined. He wanted this as bad as Ignis, but it wasn’t happening without lube, and Iggy needed to get his head in the game and see th-

Holy. Shit. Did Prompto just think that about _Ignis?_

That old, familiar sound Ignis would make when something annoyed the shit out of him came out of a face that looked like he was ready to get railed, and Ingis’s hand flashed blue out to one side as he reached into the armiger where he fished out a small black bag. The little pouch was then dumped on the bed where several bottles tumbled out, most with labels that looked like flowers or plant branches, and one in particular the familiar white bottle Prompto was after. With a smile he reached up and planted a kiss to Ignis’s lips before sliding down his body.

“Thanks gorgeous,” he murmured as he crept away before coming to a stop with his face below Ignis’s cock, looking just as amazing as the first time he’d seen it. “What do you want me to play with while I’m down here?”

 _"Anything,"_ Ignis was coming more unglued by the second, though he still had it together better than the people in a lot of those movies Prompto used to watch. Some of those actors were so over-the-top Prompto couldn't take them seriously.

Ignis-All-Business, on the other hand...

“You know, the first time we did this you looked at me like you wanted to eat me,” he admitted, breathing hot puffs down the length of Ignis’s dick before leaning up once more to lap at its slit once. Just enough to tease. The taste of precum there was sharp on his tongue and Prompto had to fight his own want to resist going back for more. “Reminded me kind of how a Coeurl looks at you before it pounces.” Prompto dipped his face down further, nosing under Ignis’s sack again. “Now it looks like I’m the one doing the eating.”

“Prompto-” It almost could have been a warning except it was _waaaaay_ too needy.

“Easy, kitten,” Prompt soothed, his dick jumping at the way Ignis choked on his own groan at _that_ one, “I gotcha.”

His tongue went back to toying with Ignis’s opening, flicking at the tight rim and threatening entry but without actually following through. Beyond the bright red cock and toned abs Ignis had thrown an arm over his face; his breath rasping out from behind the crook of his arm.

With Ignis distracted, Prompto’s free hand snaked up and caught the little white bottle of oil; popping the lid silently and pouring a generous glob into his palm. Slicking up both hands he wrapped one firmly around Ignis’s dick while the other pressed a finger all the way into the little ring in front of his face without even a hint of warning.

The noise that man made for Prompto was the sexiest thing he’d ever heard.

“Does kitty like?” He was just waiting for Ignis to find one of the names a total turn off and throw one of his disappointed looks at Prompto, but all this one earned was Ignis’s head tossed back and his hips working into Prompto’s hand. There might have been a nod in there somewhere but Prompto couldn’t be sure. So he slipped in a second finger as soon as he felt it was safe and carefully slowed the hand working Ignis’s dick to avoid costing them what they both wanted. Ignis didn’t protest and Prompto rewarded him with a single, gentle tap against that little bundle deep inside. The Advisor’s perfect mouth fell open without a sound and the sac resting in Prompto’s palm lurched. Prompto’s fingers instantly clutched the top of Ignis’s shaft and _squeezed,_ just like he knew how to do on himself when he was _there._

Six, Ignis was _close!_

After a short rest where Ingis insisted he was ready to continue and Prompto shushed him with kisses to the insides of his thighs while they waited like Prompto knew Ignis needed, the third finger was added. Prompto had stopped stroking Ignis off all together and now just held the long, heavy shaft in his grip while he stretched Ignis open, ready to edge his lover again if he had to. 

Ignis’s hips tried to convince him to do otherwise. But there was no more begging. No grunting Prompto’s name. Just heavy breathing and a mouth that hung slack below tightly shut eyes.

Soooo… Prompto had broken Ignis.

_Nice._

Pulling his hands off of his lover all together earned him the saddest little sound he’d ever heard from the one man who didn't know how to break down in front of others, but when those pretty green eyes opened to find Prompto slicking up his own dick that moan turned into a growl, and the hungry kitty was back.

Oh yeah, it was _on!_

On hands and knees Prompto crawled over the Tactician, lifting one lean thigh up so it rested over his ass before taking hold of his own dick and resting the tip against Ignis’s waiting hole.

“Ready?” 

The hips under him bucked into his dick as Ignis sighed, and Prompto took that as all the invitation he needed to carefully push into that entrance. Distantly he remembered how it had been uncomfortable for him at first and so he concentrated on going slowly, stopping completely once he’d bottomed out. By then Ignis’s brow had screwed up and Prompto kissed the little wrinkles over his nose, once, twice, over and over until Ignis let out a breath and nodded.

Prompto slowly started pumping his hips.

There was... _nothing_ like it. Ignis wasn’t just warm, he was hot! And that heat was wrapped around Prompto’s _dick_ ; soft and silky and sooooooo tight. The drag of the head of his cock when he pulled out, and the pressure when he surged back in had him shuddering with every movement. And then there were those long, muscular legs, which had been laid out along the bed like one of those fancy Altissian paintings but were now looped up around Prompto’s waist, holding him in place. When the narrow hips under his pelvis twisted up and into the blonde Prompto took the hint and started thrusting into his lover like he meant it. Because Shiva’s tits, he _did!_

Two or twenty thrusts in, and a little late to the game, Prompto remembered that he’d have to go in at a bit of an angle to hit Ignis’s prostate, and dipped his hips a little, shifting slightly until that gorgeous throat arched in front of his eyes and Ignis was _crying out_.

The blonde on top forgot to be careful or go slow. The only things that went through his head were the way Ignis felt around his cock and the sounds the Advisor was making under him. There had never been a time before they had started sleeping together when Ignis sounded so gone. Not even when he was laid out in a fight. But now those low, throaty moans and whimpers and - _Six!_ Prompto could have nutted just _listening_ to the man get off!

It wasn’t going to be much longer. Prompto could feel his balls tightening; the heat in his belly gathering into a knot that would go off more violently than one of Noct's Firaga spells. But he’d promised Ignis…

Wrapping a hand around Ignis’s dick Prompto dropped his head down beside Ignis’s and gave his lover everything he had; just barely able to remember to pull on the cock in his hand as he chased an orgasm - Ignis’s, his, he didn’t care which. They’d both get one - he’d make sure of that - but he needed one _now, dammit, like it_ -

Another low, warbled cry tore from the throat next to his and wet heat splattered up onto Prompto’s stomach, coating his fingers in the thick fluid as Ignis’s dick lurched and emptied between them. But Prompto barely registered Ignis’s orgasm; lost to the feeling of the muscles he was buried to the hilt in as they constricted impossibly tighter than they had been and fluttered around Prompto while Ignis came. 

One last desperate thrust into the man under him and Prompto’s vision went white as he lost it; his mouth clamping down on Ignis’s throat so he wouldn’t go flying off Eos as he rode out his own orgasm into that deep, demanding heat still bucking up into him. He was being swallowed by it, the fire in his belly exploding outward and matching the warmth he was stuttering into while it surged through his limbs, gutting him and leaving him limp against the furnace under him. 

When the world came back into focus days later, and his bliss had been reduced to little aftershocks that still had him shivering, Prompto became aware enough to pry his mouth from Ignis’s skin, his softening cock slipping free as he shifted and making them both wince a little. Where he had held onto Ignis with lips and teeth now sported shallow indentations from his bite there on Ignis’s throat, already turning a dark pink. They’d be bruises in a few hours, for sure.

“Shit, Igs,” he shuddered after taking a few minutes to catch his breath, reaching up with his clean-ish hand to touch the marks. “I’m-”

“Forgive... the interruption,” Ignis broke in hoarsely, clearly remembering how to use words and not just sex-god sounds, “but might I suggest you withhold your apologies until after you’ve examined your own back. I fear I didn’t restrain myself as well as I should have.” He felt Ignis’s fingers tickle over his shoulder blades lightly, stinging the skin in some places as they passed over. The more Ignis’s fingertips traveled, the more long scratches they found, but only along the upper half, thank the Six. Prompto hadn’t even known Ignis was holding onto him through it all; let alone digging in with his fingernails.

“Oh.” A weird little giggle broke loose and Prompto tried to hold it in but failed when another, more natural laugh followed. “Shit. How are we gonna hide _this_?” Changing in front of each other, at least partially, was a norm in the group now. Like a locker room. And like most locker rooms no one gawked or anything, but scratches like the ones on Prompto’s back, and the bite marks on Ignis’s throat were going to be noticed. Fast. And there was no way that using the restoratives they kept for battles to hide the evidence of a really good fuck was a smart idea.

Ignis sighed, but couldn’t hold back a smile of his own, wrapping his arms around Prompto’s lower back and pulling the blonde down onto the sticky mess that spread between their bellies. “I supposed I could take up a liking for scarves, and you could wear a shirt that actually has sleeves.”

“No-can-do.” Prompto argued, resting his fist on Ignis’s chest so he could use it as a chin rest while they talked. “I don’t own anything with sleeves.” Those sexy-ass fingers were combing through his hair then and Prompto sighed, closing his eyes for a second to just enjoy the feeling.

“And I don’t possess a scarf,” Ignis admitted. “So I fear we are destined for discovery and the torment that must follow.”

“Damn,” Prompto muttered. “But look on the bright side. We’re getting laid. And they’re not.” His chin bobbed slightly as Ignis chuckled under him. It was a nice sound, warm and comfortable. Like the arms wrapped around him, Prompto thought.

“An excellent point, love. Though next time I shall try better to maintain some degree of control.”

Prompto whined a little at that idea. “Does that mean I have to stop using the names?” The soft look in Ignis’s eyes shifted, and though he wasn’t in full on hungry-coeurl mode, the expression on his face told Prompto that Ignis remembered the feeling well.

“I should hope not,” the older man said quietly, “unless using them makes you feel uncomfortable. I must admit I… appreciate them.”

“You lost your mind, _kitty._ ” Prompto corrected with a little laugh, and more than a little satisfied to see the way Ignis’s eyes kinda glazed over for a second; a shadow of that hungry look coming back again. “Ooooh, I’m gonna have so much fun with this!”

“Be careful, darling. Or I’ll remember this the next time we're in the company of others and my hands become over-warm,” Ignis countered and Prompto immediately knew what _that_ meant. _Fuck._ “For now, however,” his lover went on, “we should clean up and unbolt the door. The others will want to come back to the room at some point.”

One last playful whine from Prompto earned him a kiss to the top of his head, convincing him to roll off of the hard body under him. Together they cleaned up the evidence and showered; Prompto feeling sort of smug at the ways Ignis walked just a little too stiffly on his way to the bathroom. Tomorrow Ignis’s souvenir would be worse, and Prompto couldn’t _wait_ to see it!

The pair had been tucked into their bed for almost an hour, Prompto’s head resting on Ignis’s pajamaed chest while Ignis read to them, before Gladio and Noct finally let themselves in. Gladio was smiling. Noctis was not.

“Did you enjoy your game, Noct?” Ignis had either not noticed the Prince’s sulking or was just ignoring it, like he did most of the time. 

“Awww, that bad buddy?” Prompto tried to at least put on a show of consoling his friend even though the grin that he wasn't really trying to hide was anything but sympathetic.

“He couldn’t even break your second place score.” Gladio revealed, smiling when Noct glared daggers at his Shield. “Suck it up, princess. I told you that you were off your game tonight. Prompto beat you. Deal with it.”

“We’ll be back in the area when we make our next attempt on Costlemark,” Ignis added, ever the diplomat. “Perhaps your luck will have improved by then.”

“Whatever,” Noct grumbled, shoving passed Gladio on his way to the bathroom. “I’m gonna shower and hit the sack.” Once the door clicked shut at his back the behemoth in the room was quickly pointed out.

“So. Any new hickies I should know about?”

Normally Prompto might have gone along with the jab and laughed, but not this time. This time the arm across his lower back stiffened just the tiniest bit, and he could practically _hear_ Ingis scowl before the words had even left his lips. “Honestly, Gladio.”

Those huge hands were lifted in lazy surrender and Gladio smiled like he knew what was up already. “Hey, I just don’t wanna be the one to blow your cover or anything. Give a guy some warning this time. That’s all.”

Under his cheek Prompto felt Ignis give that sigh he did when he was thinking something he didn’t like. The blankets at his back shifted then and a hand caught Prompto off guard when it pressed gently to his shoulder, making him cringe a little when it found one of the raw patches under his shirt.

Gladio’s eyebrows lifted.

“Seriously?”

“Mm.” Ingis clearly wasn’t going to give a _verbal_ answer to that. “And perhaps avoid tossing your arm over my shoulders for a while, if you’d be so kind?” Very polite. Ignis was giving his warning.

That all-knowing grin split into something sneaky as the Shield crossed his arms over his chest. “Anything else?”

“I believe that covers it.” In the time it took to take one breath Ignis had gone from polite into full disconnected-diplomat mode. Things were going to get dangerous very soon. Not that Gladio cared.

The grin on that beared face intensified. “So...”

Prompto tightened his arms around Ignis’s waist comfortingly, hoping his love would get the message. There was a second of silence. Then came the telltale click of Ignis’s glasses folding up from above Prompto’s head, and the blonde watched as Ignis set them on the nightstand beside him, the book they’d been reading following.

“Now that the pair of you are back safely, I believe it’s time to get some sleep. Prompto, darling? If you would?” Ignis made a move to sink down further into the blankets and Prompto stuttered out a quick acknowledgement, shimmying out of the way so Ignis could get cozy before pulling Prompto in close against his side again; pillowing his head on Ignis’s chest.

A kiss was pressed into Prompto’s hair once they’d settled in and he sighed, not even caring when Gladio chuckled as he switched the overhead light out in favor of the dimmer nightstand light.

“Sweet dreams, lovebirds.”

“Good night Gladio.”

“‘Night big guy.”

They weren’t off the hook. Not by a long shot. But when Ignis’s fingers found his under the blanket and tangled them up together, whispering his love into Prompto’s ear softly, Prompto couldn’t bring himself to worry about any of it. Not the fact that Gladio was totally gonna bring Noct into the mix tomorrow even though he’d hinted that he wouldn’t. Not the hours of jabs he and Ignis were about to suffer through in the car rides. Not how many times the other two would probably piss Ignis off. None of it. Because they were in this together, he and Ingis.

He hoped they always would be.

XXXX

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't resist! The plot bunnies attacked and I was helpless against their power!
> 
> I hope I kept things believable for their characters. It's been a minute since I wrote these lovebirds.
> 
> Gods, I'm a wreck.
> 
> Comments are love! Or just blare an air horn into my inbox. That works too. 
> 
> ‘KaythanksILoveYouBye!


End file.
